The Remote
by Johanna Long
Summary: Another parody of an episode of "The Amazing World of Gumball" in which Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Erza, and Wendy have an all-out brawl for the TV remote, and Wendy shows a rather frighting side of herself.


**This is my third The Amazing World of Gumball/Fairy Tail Parody.**

 **This one is based of the episode "The Remote" which is one of my favorite episodes, and I was really looking forward to writing this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning, and a group of Fairy Tail mages were gathered in Lucy's apartment eating breakfast.

"Tonight is going to be awesome! I can't believe they're going to show it!" Lucy said as she and Levy walked to the table. Wendy and Carla were also sitting down, and Erza was at the counter.

"TV is finally going to acknowledge our existence!" Levy said.

"What are you two talking about?" Wendy asked as she ate her bowl of oatmeal.

"A few days ago, Levy-Chan and I were interviewed by Sorcerer Weekly!" Lucy explained.

"And they're going to show this photo too!" Levy said, holding up a photo of the two in swimsuits at a beach in sexy poses.

"Doesn't that seem a little degrading?" Carla asked.

"Aw, who cares about moral principles?" Levy asked, rolling her eyes.

"This is TV we're talking about!" she said, turning serious.

"I'm pretty excited too." said Erza, "'Win or Don't Win' is calling tonight. All I have to do is answer one question, and I'll win a new microwave."

"What's wrong with mine?" Lucy asked.

Erza showed no emotion as she placed a potted flower in front of the running appliance. The flower instantly burned, shriveled, and turned to ash.

"Well, Carla and I can't wait to watch the live special on the Exceeds." said Wendy, with Carla nodding in agreement.

Levy sat down with her own bowl of oatmeal, while Lucy picked up a box of cereal and a milk carton, as Erza sat down with a fresh, steaming cup of coffee.

They all sighed happily.

"I can't wait till 8:00." they all said simultaneously.

...

They all stared at each other for a moment, realizing the situation.

"Well...I guess its WHOEVER GETS THE REMOTE FIRST!" Lucy said.

All four then began wolfing down their breakfast.

Wendy poured some of her oatmeal into Levy's bowl, who was eating too frantically to notice.

Meanwhile, Lucy was pouring cereal and milk right into her mouth.

Erza was chugging her coffee, but stopped momentarily to fan her burning mouth.

They all finished right at the exact moment.

They then wrestled each other as they ran to the living room, climbing and tripping over each other, only to freeze.

Natsu was sitting at the center of the couch, his hair and clothes were messy, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Upupupupup!" he said, "I've stayed up all night saving my seat for..."

"El gran final de "La Casa de las Lágrimas"!" he declared, suddenly speaking Spanish.

"And just so no one changes the channel, I've hidden the remote!"

He then laughed manically before falling asleep mid-laugh.

Everyone stared at him for a second before suddenly breaking out into an argument.

"Can I _please_ watch the Exceed special tonight?!" Wendy shouted.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted at her, even Natsu, who momentarily woke up just to respond, before falling back asleep.

Wendy walked off angrily.

Everyone else instantly went back to arguing.

"This body was made for TV!" Lucy shouted, posing.

"I don't want to grow a third arm next time I heat something up!" Erza shouted.

"I wish I had enough money to buy my own remote!" Wendy shouted before leaving.

A light bulb lit up above Erza's head.

"Well, you know what...I'm going...grocery shopping!" Erza said, quickly running out of the house.

Lucy and Levy went quiet and listened to the sound of Erza's 4-Wheeler roaring to life and speeding away.

They then turned to a snoring Natsu.

"Hey! We're not done with you yet!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Wake up!" Levy said.

The two then slapped Natsu over and over again, but failed to awaken the Dragon Slayer.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy said, "We don't need the remote. We can change the channel... _on_ the TV."

Levy gasped.

"You mean get up from the sofa and change it manually like they did in ancient times when people weren't lazy? That sounds a little extreme, Lu-Chan." she said.

The TV then suddenly seemed miles away.

* * *

"Kssh. Check Check."

"Okay, control. I'm goin' in. Kssh" Lucy said as she began her journey towards the TV.

"Kssh, okay. How are you feeling?" Levy replied.

For some reason, they were pretending to talk through radios, even though they were only a few feet away from each other.

"Kssh. To be honest, I'm feeling pretty lazy." Lucy said, her eyes beginning to droop.

"Kssh. Keep going. You're doing great." Levy said.

As Lucy kept going, she noticed something.

"Something's happening." she said.

"It's like no one's ever walked here before." she continued as her feet seemed to sink in the unused carpet.

"I...I...I can't do it. I'm gonna turn around." she panicked.

"NO! You've got to keep going. You've passed the Christmas carpet stain. There won't be enough willpower to send you back." Levy said.

"Kssh. Okay, I'll try." Lucy muttered.

"Gravity...pulling me down..." she said as her body then seemed to droop under gravity's weight.

"I'm not gonna make it." she said as she struggled to raise one finger to press the button on the TV.

"I...can't...be...bothered..." she collapsed.

"Abort the mission! I repeat! Abort the mission!" Levy said as she dragged Lucy back to the couch.

* * *

Lucy woke up on the couch and saw Levy staring at her worriedly.

"Sorry, Levy-Chan, but it wasn't possible. Now I know why remotes were invented." Lucy said before coughing.

"Here, take this. It'll make you feel better." Levy said, pulling out a chocolate bar.

She broke it in half, and the sound instantly woke Natsu up.

"Did I here chocolate?" he asked them, smirking.

"Yes..." Lucy said.

"...And we'll give you some, when you TELL US WHERE THE REMOTE IS!" she snapped.

"No! Never!" Natsu said, looking away.

"Really, not even for the 'chocolate choo-choo train'?" Lucy asked, smirking.

Lucy then began mimicking the sound of a train as she waved the chocolate in front of Natsu's face.

Natsu tried to catch the chocolate in his mouth, but Lucy was sure to keep it away.

The phone then rang, catching their attention.

"I got it." Wendy said, running over.

The three went back to their previous actions.

"Wendy, I need you to tell me what brand the TV is." Erza said over the phone.

"Ok, but does this mean I can watch the Exceed special tonight?" Wendy asked, brightening up.

"No, it means I won't force you to go on an S-Class quest all on your own when I get back." Erza threatened.

"What?! You can't do that?" Wendy said.

"Oh, I most certainly can." Erza replied.

"Ugh! Fine." Wendy said.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Levy continued to torture Natsu.

Lucy slowed the chocolate down, and made it look like she was going to let Natsu have it, only to then speed up.

"Bing Bong! This train will not be stopping at this mouth." Levy said.

"Ok! Ok! Just give me the chocolate and I'll tell you." Natsu gave in.

"Yes." Lucy and Levy said to themselves.

Natsu quickly gulped down the chocolate.

"But in the form of a riddle." he said.

"The remote is hidden in the valley betwixt two hills. Its name begins with an 'A', has an 'S' and the end, and another in the middle. And you'll never find it!"

He then laughed manically again, only to _again_ , fall back asleep mid-laugh.

Lucy and Levy thought for a while.

"Ooh! I know this one! I know this one!" Levy said suddenly.

* * *

The duo were standing in between a small valley between two small hills.

"Levy-Chan, there's no remote here." Lucy said.

Levy then thought about it.

"Wait a minute...A-S-S...It's under his ass, isn't it?" she said.

They both sighed before facepalming over and over again.

* * *

Natsu continued snoring, until Lucy suddenly appeared and pounced on him, knocking him down and waking him up.

"I got him! Get the remote!" she said as Levy ran in.

With Natsu off the couch, a hole was now visible in the couch. Natsu gasped.

"Where is it? I've been sitting on it all day!" he said.

"There's only one person that could have taken it." Lucy said.

"Yeah! You!" Levy accused, pointing to the Celestial Mage, "Because if definitely wasn't me!"

She then grabbed Lucy by the shirt and began shaking her.

"Where did you put it?! Where did you put it?! Where did you put it?!" she chanted. Some spittle was flying out of her mouth and landing on Lucy's face.

"Hey, say it, don't spray it." Lucy said.

Natsu then grabbed Levy by the shoulders and began shaking her as _she_ shook Lucy.

"Tell her where it is! Tell her where it is! Tell her where it is!" Natsu chanted as Levy continued her chant.

"Chill, everybody!" she said, causing both to stop.

"I meant Wendy. It could only be Wendy." she explained.

"Oooh, because we both want to watch the same thing...yeah...right." Levy said, grinning sheepishly.

"GET HER!" Natsu declared.

* * *

Wendy was currently sewing up a hole in Carla's dress, when Natsu, Lucy and Levy suddenly broke down the door and quickly approached her.

"Where's the remote?!" they asked simultaneously.

"What remote?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Right." Lucy said.

Wendy could only watch as the three trashed the room, searching for the remote.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked as Lucy approached her.

"Look! The scissors she used to cut a hole in the sofa!" Lucy said, grabbing the pair of scissors that were in Wendy's hand and holding them up.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked.

"TELL US WHERE IT IS!" Lucy shouted. She then grabbed Carla by the tail and held her neck between the scissor blades.

"Or Carla won't have to worry about headaches ever again!" Lucy threatened, with Natsu and Levy backing her up.

"No please, wait!" Wendy said.

She then pulled the remote out from behind a cabinet that the three somehow missed.

"Here it is...I'm really sorry, you guys." She said.

Light filled the trio's eyes, and ecstatic smiles appeared on their faces.

"But I just want you to know...I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Wendy snapped, throwing down the remote and shattering it.

The trio gasped.

Time suddenly moved in slow motion as they screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

However, it was really that they were, for some reason, pretending to move in slow motion, and kept screaming, even as Wendy pulled out a dustpan, swept up the remote's remains, and tossed them in a wastebasket.

"Alright, Carla's getting it." Lucy said as she and the others suddenly returned to normal time.

"Wait!" Wendy said, "There is another." she said dramatically.

The three blinked.

"Another what?" Lucy asked.

"Another remote. Erza went downtown to buy one." Wendy explained.

Natsu then gasped when he checked his watch.

"Its twenty till 8:00!" he said.

"We need to get that remote!" the three panicked.

"Thanks for the tip!" Lucy said as they all ran out.

"Carla!" Wendy called out.

"Oh, right." Lucy said, tossing the Exceed back into the Dragon Slayer's arms.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Lucy asked.

"I don't care about your stupid TV anymore! Just as long as I have Carla." Wendy said, cuddling the Exceed.

* * *

Erza smirked as she entered the store parking lot with the remote in her hand.

"Haha, gotcha." she said to herself.

She then stopped when she saw Natsu, Lucy, and Levy standing right in front of her, waiting.

Ancient Chinese fight music could be heard playing in the background.

A look of determination filled Erza's face, and she suddenly fled at superhuman speed.

"Get her!" Natsu shouted as they began chasing her.

As they ran, Erza jumped off a car, turning to face them.

She easily jumped over Natsu and threw him aside.

Levy then attempted to kick her, but Erza easily grabbed her leg and threw her into Natsu.

Lucy then tried to fight her, but Erza easily blocked her attacks and sent her spinning.

Natsu then came up from behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Get the remote!" He shouted as Lucy tried to grab the remote out of Erza's pocket.

Erza then kicked Lucy away, broke out of Natsu's grip, flipped over him, slammed the 4-Wheeler door on him, then slamming it closed, avoiding Levy's kick (which hit Natsu instead), and laughed as she reached for her keys, only to find them missing. She turned and saw Lucy's face pressed against the window.

"Looking for these?" Lucy asked as she held up Erza's keys.

Natsu then forced the door open and grabbed the remote.

He laughed before running off, only for Lucy and Levy to run after him.

He ran faster, and nearly outran them, only to hit his head against a sign that ironically read "Watch your head".

When the duo reached Natsu, they found him unconscious and snoring.

"Thank you." Lucy said as they grabbed the remote and ran off.

Natsu continued snoring for a while before suddenly waking up.

"No! Tengo que saber si Consuela sobrevive a la operación!" he declared, standing up.

He then noticed Erza running past him.

"She's gaining on us!" Lucy said as the distance between them and the S-Class mage became smaller.

The two screamed at the murderous look in Erza's eyes. only to bump into and get knocked down by Natsu, who had somehow gotten in front of them. The remote was instantly knocked out of Lucy's hands and into Natsu's.

"That remote is _mine_!" Erza said, approaching Natsu.

"Then come and get it!" Natsu challenged, assuming a fighting pose.

The two then fought in hand-to-hand combat for a while, only for Erza to grab the remote.

Lucy and Levy then stood up and entered the brawl, resulting in a four-way fight, until Erza ducked down and spun, knocking the other three down.

She smirked before running off with the remote in hand.

She ran towards the exit, only for Ichiya in a 4-Wheeler to drive in front of it.

Erza easily jumped through the open window in the side, then out the other.

Lucy and Levy vaulted over the hood.

Natsu then attempted to imitate Erza and jump through the windows, only to get stuck, knocking the 4-Wheeler on its side.

When Erza approached the edge of the building, she fearlessly jumped off, expertly landing in the parking lot across the street.

Lucy and Levy then stopped at the edge and stared at the long drop below.

"Pfft, let's take the stairs." Lucy said. The two then ran back.

Natsu then again tried imitating Erza by also jumping off the building, only to fail, hitting his head against the building and falling to the ground below.

Erza ran, only to see Lucy and Levy burst through the door.

"She's getting away!" Lucy shouted.

Erza laughed as she ran, only to find that the toll booth she was running towards was beginning to close, and would require a fine to open again.

"If you leave without paying, you're setting a bad example for your guildmates!" Lucy called out.

"I can't find the exact change." Erza said.

She searched her pockets for the right coins, only to fail and run right into the booth, knocking herself out.

"Thank you for being a responsible citizen." Lucy mocked as she took the remote from Erza's hands.

Erza could only groan as she watched the duo run off before passing out.

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set as Lucy and Levy ran back to the former's apartment.

"Come on, Levy-Chan! The interview starts in five minutes!" Lucy said as they approached the door.

"Paren!" Natsu said, tackling the two to the ground.

""La Casa de las Lágrimas" comienza en cinco minutos!" he shouted, speaking Spanish again.

"Oh no it doesn't! Win or don't Win does!" Erza shouted as she appeared, tackling Natsu.

The four then argued and wrestled over the remote.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy suddenly shouted, grabbing the remote.

"This isn't a TV remote." she said, pressing the button repeatedly.

The other three looked across the street to see a garage door slamming down on a 4-Wheeler over and over in time with Lucy's clicks.

"My 4-Wheeler! Why!?" Macao cried as his vehicle was wrecked.

"Goddammit! This is a for a garage door! Why the hell did you buy this?" Lucy asked Erza.

"What? It's the one Wendy told me to get." Erza said.

"Why would Wendy tell you to get the wrong...remote..." Lucy's eyes went wide.

"She planned this whole thing from the start." she said.

"She gave Erza the idea to buy a new remote."

* * *

 _Everyone stared at Natsu for a second before suddenly breaking out into an argument._

 _"I wish I had enough money to buy my own remote!" Wendy shouted before leaving._

 _A light bulb lit up above Erza's head._

* * *

"So when I called, she must have given me the name of a garage door opener." Erza continued.

* * *

 _"Ugh! Fine." Wendy said, "Let me have a look."_

 _She then noticed an ad on the newspaper on Lucy's coffee table advertising a garage door opener._

 _"It's a Logikar 2000." Wendy said, reading off the ad._

 _"Thanks, Wendy." Erza said, sounding genuinely grateful even though she had threatened the girl._

* * *

"She overheard my riddle..." Natsu continued.

* * *

 _Natsu laughed manically again, only to again, fall back asleep mid-laugh._

 _Lucy and Levy thought for a while, not noticing Wendy hiding behind a door._

 _"Ooh! I know this one! I know this one!" Levy said suddenly._

 _The duo then ran out the front door._

 _Wendy then crept out from her hiding spot with a pair of scissors and began cutting through the sofa._

* * *

"...Waited until you two were in Ass Valley, and cut a hole through the sofa so she could take the real remote." he said.

"And the remote she smashed earlier must have been a decoy." Levy said.

* * *

 _"But I just want you to know...I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Wendy snapped, throwing down the **calculator** and shattering it._

* * *

"Which means that the real one must still be in the house" Lucy said.

They all gasped and ran to the door, only to find it locked.

They then looked through the window and saw Wendy and Carla in the living room.

Wendy then unzipped Carla's dress, and pulled out the remote hidden inside.

Lucy gasped.

"I had it in my hands!" she said.

* * *

 _"Thanks for the tip!" Lucy said as they all ran out._

 _"Carla!" Wendy called out._

 _"Oh, right." Lucy said, tossing the Exceed back into the Dragon Slayer's arms._

 _"Wait, you're not coming?" Lucy asked._

 _"I don't care about your stupid TV anymore! Just as long as I have Carla." Wendy said, cuddling the Exceed._

* * *

Wendy sat down on the couch with the remote in hand.

She glanced at the clock and saw the clock hands ticking into place.

She turned back to the TV.

All of Wendy's actions began flashing before the group's eyes

 _Wendy was currently sewing up a hole in Carla's dress, when Natsu, Lucy and Levy suddenly broke down the door and quickly approached her._

 _"I wish I had enough money to buy my own remote!" Wendy shouted before leaving._

 _Wendy then unzipped Carla's dress, and pulled out the remote hidden inside._

Natsu's eyes went wide.

 _"Look! The scissors she used to cut a hole in the sofa!" Lucy said, grabbing the pair of scissors that were in Wendy's hand and holding them up._

 _Wendy then crept out from her hiding spot with a pair of scissors and began cutting through the sofa._

 _With Natsu off the couch, a hole was now visible in the couch. Natsu gasped._

Levy's eyes went wide.

 _"Ooh! I know this one! I know this one!" Levy said suddenly._

 _"But I just want you to know...I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Wendy snapped, throwing down the remote and shattering it._

Erza's eyes went wide.

 _She then noticed an ad on the newspaper on Lucy's coffee table advertising a garage door opener._

 _"It's a Logikar 2000." Wendy said, reading off the ad._

Lucy's eyes went wide.

 _"Oh, right." Lucy said, tossing the Exceed back into the Dragon Slayer's arms._

 _"NO!" Everyone else shouted at her, even Natsu, who momentarily woke up just to respond, before falling back asleep._

 _"Well, Carla and I can't wait to watch the live special on the Exceeds." said Wendy, with Carla nodding in agreement._

Wendy raised the remote.

 _Everyone stared at Natsu for a second before suddenly breaking out into an argument._

The clock struck 8:00.

 _"Y a continuación, el último episodio de "La Casa de las Lágrimas"."_

Wendy changed the channel to the live special on Exceeds.

"Oh, Madre mia!" Natsu said before fainting.

"I feel so proud of her, yet really scared at the same time." Erza said, actually shuddering at Wendy's clever yet frightening ingenuity.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy and Levy cried as they pounded on the window.

Wendy silently watched the special with Carla in her lap with an innocent smile, pretending that she was unaware that her friends were outside watching her with terrified expressions after she had just manipulated them all in a way that would have made Light Yagami proud.

-The End-

* * *

 **DEATH NOTE REFERENCE!**

 **I'm not sure which episode I should parody next, but I definitely have some ideas in mind.**

 **-Johanna Long**


End file.
